What I call a curse but he calls a gift
by Pure heart 27
Summary: Rogue & Gambit knew each other when they were younger but they got separated. About Rogue's life in the x men school and how she tries to deal with an old love that she doesn't know if she wants in her life and some new ones that are fighting for her attention even though she can't touch anyone. Will she learn to control her powers to be with the one she loves? More summary inside


**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! But my love for Rogue and the x men! :) **

**Not from the author: **

**Hey y'all this is my very first story so please be kind, review and tell me how you like it. :) Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Summary: **

**Rogue & Gambit knew each other when they were younger but they got separated. About Rogue's life in the x men school and how she tries to deal with an old love that she doesn't know if she wants in her live and some new ones that are fighting for her attention even though she can't touch anyone. Will she learn to control her powers to be with the one she loves? Going to include more pairing like Storm & Wolverine. Strom won't be as old as in the cartoons and most comic books. This will be different than the comics and cartoon. Little thing like the way Gambit and Rogue meet and how Rogue figures out that she is a mutant. Hint: Does not include the boy she kisses like in the cartoon and comics. **

Chapter 1:

It was the middle of fall. The leaves were already on the ground with a fresh coat of frost. The air was just cold enough that you could see you breath. It wasn't my favorite time of year but the numbness I felt from the cold reflected what I felt on the inside... nothing, nothing good anyways. It's like I felt so much pain and hurt it made me numb. Numb to feel the bad things, but also the good if there were any left. I thought that if I didn't feel anything then why be here? Why continue living this way? I wanted something different, something more. More than hurting others and being hurt. It was always that way, no matter were I went or who I was with... Except that time when I was with him… The only time I felt truly happy. Maybe that was the reason I wanted something more for my life. Because I knew that in one time in my life I was happy. So I ran away, again. This time I was so determined not to fall in the same destructive pattern again. I promised myself that this time I ran would be different, even if it kills me. And as I sit on the cold ground against a tree too tired and cold to do any more I really thought it would surely come to that. I walked 2 days with no food and only the freezing cold water from the lake, sleeping on the cold ground with nothing more than my summer jacket and thin gloves on. Surely I thought I would die before my dream would come true.

But just when I thought I would lose all hope some sort of angel in a jet came from the sky. First I thought the cold had gotten to me and I was seeing things. But then I felt the cold air rush over me when the jet started to land about 15 feet away throwing leaves left and right. I knew it was real, but now I needed to know if they were friend or foe, if I needed to run or fight. Though I felt that even if it was an attack I couldn't do much to protect myself.

The ramp on the jet lowered down to the ground, making me more nervous. To my surprise and relief the man and came out the craft was in a wheelchair. He was dressed for the cold with a winter jacket, hat and even thin gloves with a blanket draped over his lap that I was more than a little envious of. He gave me a warm smile as he made he's way over to me, his wheelchair making a church noise as it rolled over the frost. I pulled off my glove half way not knowing what he do next. He stopped he wheelchair to the right of me. I eyed him but didn't move my head. "Good evening." he said to me as I felt a warm blanket wrap around my shoulder. The blanket felt so good. I looked up at the man who now made his way back in front of me. "I hope you don't mind, you looked cold," he said to me like we were old friends. I looked at him with a non responsive expression on my face. "_**and tired if you don't mind me saying**_." This made me blink a couple of times. _I thought I heard him but I didn't think I saw he's lips move at all_. I thought to my self._ Was it my imagination?_ _Or was he really good at ventriloquism?_

_**"No it's not your imagination I really can talk with out words as you know them." **_

Then I got it. He was speaking in my mind. He has to be like me. He has to be a mutant. There isn't any other way to explain it.

_**"You are correct I am a mutant just like you."**_

My eyes grew wide. I had heard of people like him before, but never up close never like this.

_**"I have the gift of telekinetic."**_ He smiled at the confused looked on my face. _**"It's like I can have a secret conversation with just my mind to almost anyone's mind I wish."**_

"Does that mean you can read my mind? Like all my thoughts?" I asked a little afraid of the answer.

_**"I can." **_

Fear ran though me. _Did he know what I've done? _

_**"But don't worry. I almost never go where I am not wanted. I can speak to you with my mind without reading your mind." **_

"Almost?" I asked.

_**"Yes, in some cases when they are harmful to them self's or people around them. I step in and use my gift." **_

"Why do you call it a gift? When its nothing but a curse." I said in a more than civil voice.

_**"I thought once too. But then I learned to control it, and to help people. Would you like to learn to control your gift Anna?" **_He said in response, still in a come and collected voice in my mind.

"Wait how did you kno-" I stared to ask, but a guest of cold wind stopped me stone cold. I clung to the blanket that I was given, pulling over my head to cover my ears.

_**"Maybe we should continue this conversation inside"**_ he looked over his shoulder to the jet. I looked down still not sure what to do. But I was cold and I needed somewhere to warm up. _I guess it would hurt, then if I don't like what the old man is saying I can leave. And if he try to stop me like the others tried to do then I'll just do what I always do, what I'm good at._

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a deep very calming voice, braking my train of thought, this time not using his so-called gift. I flinched as he tried to put his hand on my head. He held it there right above my head for a moment. "I promise, I won't hurt you..." he paused. "And you won't hurt me either." I couldn't help the tears that fell from my face as he put his hand gently on my head. I had gone though so much and I felt like no one knew what it felt like, no one knew my pain. But right then when I saw this man I didn't even know sheared a tear for me, I knew somehow he did. In that moment I felt safer then I had in years. I somehow knew that if I went with this man I would have a real chance to change myself, and maybe a real chance to control what I have always called a curse and what he called a gift.

* * *

I awoke from my deep sleep to my room mate's alarm clock. She woke up and pushed the snooze button, I made myself sit up in my bed even though I'd rather sleep. I knew she had a bad habit of pushing the snooze button for an hour. And if I were to get any sleep at all I needed to get up and wake her myself. I took my time getting out of my bed I knew I had 5 minutes until the next round of her alarm would go off. So help me if I had to listen to that ignoring girl who sang that ignoring song that was popular now I was going to scream!

I made my way to the side of her bed just in time to push the off button before ms. girly girl started singing. "Kitty" I said to her in a whisper, but I got no response. "Kitty" I said a little louder, but still nothing. I reach out my hand to shake ms. sleeping beauty but stopped myself. I had my gloves on, I always did and I always dressed for a winter night even though it was in the beginning of summer. I couldn't take the risk that with one touch I could turn anyone in to the real sleeping beauty. Although I hated her alarm she was sweet. She would keep the tempter low so I didn't die of heat stroke even though it meant she had to wear 2 extra blankets.

I still had no response from Kitty, so I did what any rational person would do. I grabbed the bottom of the bed and shook it, while almost yelling her name. "Kitty! Kitty! Wake up!"All of a sudden her eyes opened twice the size they normally, covered in sweat as she jumped forward in her bed grabbing the covers.I took a foot back then asked "Kitty? Are you okay?"

She looked up to meet my eyes, still trying to figure out who I was. So I asked again. "You okay darleen?"

She gave me a half heated smile. "Yeah I'm okay" she said in response. "I just had this weird dream…" she down casted her face. "More like a bad memory…"

"The one about your friends again?" I asked in a very low voice. She nodded.

Not a lot of people would know it by the looks of her and the way she acts, friendly and bubbly no matter who she was with. That her old friends hurt her, she hid the hurt so well. I wouldn't even have known either but I have roomed with her for a good 4 months now and every once in a while I'll have to wake her up from the same nightmare. Her friends didn't take it well when they found out that she was a mutant. I felt for her unlike me she looked and acted normal, but she was like me… a mutant. Its way she had to move here to the University of Gifted People, as the professor calls it. Most of us call it the school of freaks, weirdos and rejects.

"I wish I could just forget" she said. I nodded knowing how she felt. She laid her head in her left hand and moved her right to the side to lean on, but she didn't realize how far the side of the bed she was because she missed the bed. I watched as she fell off the bed but she didn't hit the hard wood floor instead she went right through it, her so-called gift in action. I wasted no time running out the room and down the hall. I made my way to the stairs and thought about running down them but decided against it. Instead I jump off the railing falling 8 flights of stairs. Right before I hit the ground I stopped myself with one of my so-called gift of flying that I never use in less I have to, mostly because of how I got it. But this was one of those times that I knew I had to. I flew down a couple hallways until I was at the doors I was looking for, the room right underneath mine, the dinning room. I pushed the double doors open so hard and fast I almost broke them. I ran in scanning it for any sign of Kitty but I saw none. Then I heard a voice. "Up here!" I looked up to where her voice was coming from and there I saw her, on the chandelier 2 times her size around 75 feet up. _Thank God! _I thought.

"Are you okay kitty!?" I asked, fully expecting a sarcastic remark, knowing her.

"Oh just fine! Just hanging around!"

"I'll go get some help! Stay put!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah like that's funny..." she mumbled to her self.

I turned to leave the room when I headed a strange sound coming from above me. I looked at Kitty who was looking at the ceiling that the chandelier was attached to. "Rogue!" She said still staring at the ceiling. "I think we have a problem!" Right after she said that the ceiling gave lose, the chandelier dropped about 5 feat then was stopped the cord. Kitty lost her footing and almost fell off. She grabbed it with one hand. "Rogue help!" She yelled at me now dangling from the chandelier "I'm coming Kitty!" I said trying to reassure her as I flew towed her. But it did nothing to help calm her. I could hear the panic in her voice. "This is not how I want to die!" She managed to get her other hand on the chandelier and climb back on as it swung back and forth, it wouldn't hold out much longer. Then Kitty's worst fear happened it fell again. This time it didn't look like it was going to stop. "Rogue!" she screamed as it fell taking her along with it. I caught the cord that was attached to the chandelier with one hand. I was still trying not to touch her. But kitty lost her grip again. "Ahhhh!" She yelled. I tossed the chandelier to the side like a rag doll and flew down and coat kitty princess style. "You are right dear?" I asked her slowing down my speed.

"I am now… "she said letting out a deep breath. "thanks…"

"No worry's sugar, stuff like this happen all the time, around her anyway." We both let out a light giggle as I made a slow descent down back to the ground. She still had terrified look on her face as she put her arms around my neck. I wished I hadn't let my guard down and I wished more than anything that I could have remembered that I took a late shower last night and not wanting to blow dry my hair or wait for it to dry on its own. I put it up in a bun and went to sleep, meaning my back of my neck was exposed. The moment her bare hand touch my skin my body felt like lightning bolts were going though it and my eyes grew big as flashes of her memory entered my mind. A lot of recent memories like texting in the middle of class and having her phone taken away, hiding behind a tree when the boy her liked was near. Then I got some random memories like when her first figured out she was a mutant how freaked out she was, then I got the one about her friends finding out and how they treated her. When the flashes stopped I looked to see if Kitty was okay, but when I saw nothing but my hands fear swept thought me. I looked down and saw her, falling to the ground. "KITTY!" I screamed as I flew fast as I could to catch her. But I was too far away there was no way I could save her now.


End file.
